Providers simply provided an energy source such as electricity, water or gas, and customers simply used the energy source provided from the providers. As a result, it was difficult to perform effective management in view of energy production, energy distribution, energy usage, or the like. Therefore, it is required to develop a network system for effectively managing energy.